


《他是星灵族》198

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt





	《他是星灵族》198

198  
此时夜幕低沉，户外又下起淅沥的冬雨。  
小奶片却听不到他喜爱的雨声，唯余耳旁斥满赫宰粗重的喘息。  
随着性器没入自己身体的同时，东海下意识敞开双腿，任由对方将一整根硬物都塞进来。  
这样奇异的快感于东海而言仿佛并不陌生，就好像他也曾不止一次被对方压在身下，且并非是从拥有意识后才熟悉起这份滋味……  
只这样想着，小奶片竟呜呜地哭出声来。  
赫宰愣了下，旋即停住动作，温柔地抚着东海的脸颊，并道：“乖宝贝，疼就先不做了。”  
可小奶片的眼泪哪里是出于矜持，除了猛地摇摇头，还将一双腿并拢着绕在赫宰的腰后，只撒娇似的呜咽：“不行，我要当小爸爸的新娘~！”  
赫宰没有用言语回应，只轻轻笑了声，接着腰腹发力，一点点将嵌入肉穴的性器顶端戳入东海肠壁内的小凸起，然后缓缓摩擦，并能在此间感受到喷涌出的黏液都尽数浇在了自己的柱身之上。  
东海不由发出猫一般的叫声，显然是被折腾舒服了。加上赫宰待他温柔，不仅下身挺动，上面也时不时缠着他的舌头吻来吻去。  
两人的鼻尖贴在一起，东海能察觉到对方的热汗正接连不断地滴落在自己的脸上，但他顾不得擦，只摸上小爸爸好看的面颊，并跟随抽插的幅度用打着颤的声音问：“您以后只跟我做这种事，好不好？”  
“好。”赫宰回应得有几分无奈，不过也正好借机‘加码’，“那从今天起，宝贝儿就是爸爸的小新娘了，往后每晚都得陪着爸爸睡，不然…”  
“？”  
“不然爸爸就去你的房间，把你按在床上打你的屁股。”赫宰一边说着，手上也毫不客气地掐住小奶片两瓣乱晃不停的臀肉，还沿着穴口向外坏心地拉扯，“而且爸爸想要了，你就得把屁股撅起来给爸爸操，听到没有？”  
说着，赫宰抬起身子，把住东海的两条腿，并将其中一条扛上肩膀，打桩的同时不忘亲几口正颤悠不止的腿肚子。  
却见被压在身下的小奶片一面含着手指，又委屈道：“那爸爸不给我讲童话书里的故事了吗？”  
赫宰笑笑：“我家娃娃已经是和爸爸结过婚的大人了，大人才会像这样做睡前运动。”因他知道东海对成长的渴望，便利用了这点，进一步引诱，“还是我的宝贝儿不想当大人？”  
“当然想了！”东海不假思索，并将委下身些的赫宰紧紧搂住，“爸爸，我愿意学着像大人一样伺候您…”  
话音未落，赫宰复又压上东海，两人火热的身躯交叠在一起。  
此刻除了融进听觉的急促呼吸声，再就是东海不成调的叫床，不仅没能讨饶成功，反还激起了赫宰进攻的欲望，坚挺的性器一刻不停地操弄着淌出淫水的穴口，声响黏腻，更为这桩性事平添催情。  
东海毛茸茸的脑袋倚靠在赫宰肩头，舒爽时不仅是手指、就连脚趾都蜷起来抠弄着对方的后背：“小爸爸，您弄得我好舒服…以后再多弄弄我…我每晚都会过来陪您的…”小傻蛋已忘记该如何表达，心里想什么，便都一股脑地脱口而出，“小妈妈真是大傻瓜，她怎么舍得离开您…”  
赫宰稍稍怔了两秒，再是摇摇头，甩开那些离愁：“他舍得，宝贝儿不舍得，所以爸爸只要你永远陪在身边，就已经足够了。”  
说完，赫宰解开事前束缚着东海的充电线，任由小奶片喷薄而出的精液溅上他的小腹。

夜还长，冬雨未歇，赫宰想，他们还有很久很久的时间去享用情欲的饕餮。

只不过赫宰也算是心有余而力不足，毕竟这段日子一直发着低烧，竟比东海更早些没了力气，便抵在宝贝儿软乎乎的胸口上沉进了睡眠。

直到翌日，赫宰还是被小奶片的叫早服务唤醒的——只见被窝里钻出个毛茸茸的脑袋，片刻后，小朋友的大眼睛打开，纵是睡意惺忪，也不忘甜糊糊地说一句：“早安，小爸爸。”  
未等赫宰作出回应，东海的双唇已经够着对方的鼻尖，迷恋地吻吻：“我有趁爸爸睡觉的时候，偷偷帮您量过体温哦。”说着，又咯咯乐了几声，“您果然没有骗人，只要我在床上好好陪您，您的病马上就会好起来~”  
赫宰听着这番傻人傻语，却觉得甚是可爱，并起了捉弄的心思，要东海直接跨坐到自己身上：“可爸爸的下面还烫得很，需要宝贝骑一会儿才能退热。”  
东海只觉得两股之间又被爸爸粗粗硬硬的棍子塞满了，虽然害羞，但他更愿直面自己的欲望，于是点点头，且不由之间，也跟着赫宰一块儿晨勃了：“我也发烧了…”  
指的是下面立起来的硬物。  
赫宰抓着东海烫手的肉棒，为他打了会儿飞机，眼睛也盯在小奶片烧红的脸颊上——只这当口才发觉，东海没了以往置身于世俗间的顾忌，仅把床笫之事当成是与心爱人的寻常游戏，所以才会在初通情欲后便百无禁忌。  
赫宰打量着这样的东海，比起口头的戏谑，更多的是行为上的蛊惑：“以后不仅是晚上，爸爸白天想要了，你就要随时骑上来伺候爸爸。”  
小奶片一边傻乎乎地点着头，另一边还得费力掰开已有些红肿的穴口，并将赫宰的硬物整根“坐”进屁股。可比起那三两秒的不适，更多的是性器抵在敏感点上摩挲的舒爽，只不过：“爸爸，您昨晚在我的屁股里射了好多好多…灌得我肚子都疼了。所以这次能不能射在外面呀？”  
未待赫宰回应，卧室外同时传来了几声叩门的声响。赫宰知晓是前来送早餐的阿姨，有时起得晚了，对方便会亲自将运送饭食的推车挪到屋外。  
赫宰瞥了眼墙上的时钟，发现他与东海竟然磨蹭到了中午，于是先停了片刻的动作，朗声告知门外的阿姨：“我们待会儿直接下楼吃午饭，麻烦您把早餐放回去吧。”  
东海也没有别的顾虑，直接就着赫宰的话头哭唧唧回应：“不行不行，我没有力气下楼了…”  
就如赫宰推测的，现如今的小奶片没有寻常成年人的耻感，只当是在房间里与他心爱的小爸爸玩游戏，做爱就和抱在一起念童话故事一般纯粹简单。于是更不管这些有的没的，扭头就对房间外的阿姨撒娇道：“是小爸爸太坏了，一直不放我休息，阿姨能不能把午餐送上来呀…”说着，又啃咬了下赫宰的鼻尖，娇憨地撒气，“送我那份就好了，让爸爸自己溜达到楼下去吃…”

阿姨那边倒是敬业，心下又怎能不知仅一门之隔的白日宣淫，干脆取走推车上的食物，转而在置物架上放了几盒安全套。

与此同时，赫宰也不忘惩罚他胡说八道的小奶片：“怕你肚子疼，这次就不射进去了——不过，爸爸要喂你上面的嘴巴吃早餐。”  
言谈间，东海正骑着赫宰的那根硬物，此时连来回摆胯的力气都没了，只将双臂软趴趴地垂在赫宰胸口，头也低了下来：“那我肚子饿，要爸爸喂…”  
赫宰听后笑了声，接着就把东海压到身下，先抱着亲了亲脸蛋，再将蓄势待发的性器抽出，并抵上小奶片的嘴唇，向里轻轻挺动：“含着爸爸的，用舌头吸吸就出来了，乖。”  
“嗯嗯…”东海含糊地吻住赫宰的肉棒，上面还黏着他自己的体液，不过这些都没让小奶片有半分害羞，反还干脆地听从赫宰的命令，舌尖像舔棒棒糖似的，并将内里喷出的咸咸液体都顺着喉头咽了进去。  
事后的小奶片就像不知餍足的猫咪，合着一嘴精液，还伸了个懒腰，而后裹着满床被子阖上眼皮，喃喃：“爸爸的味道很好闻…”  
赫宰俯身亲了几口湿哒哒的东海，爱怜道：“你真是爸爸的好宝贝。”

当然，赫海二人最后还是在卧室里一同用的午餐，毕竟刚被“蹂躏”过的小奶片哪怕洗完澡还是需要“欺负”他的始作俑者来照顾。  
除了身体还有些使不上劲，东海倒没别的地方不舒服了。  
但与赫宰的鱼水之欢过后，亦激起了东海对于往事的好奇，包括那位被赫宰深爱着的“小妈妈”。小奶片心想着，既然小爸爸已经和他结婚了，那么从此以后的二人世界里，就不该有旁的阻挠：“我问您哦~”  
说着，赫宰先喂去一勺热饭，而后笑了笑：“怎么？”  
“您还喜欢小妈妈么？”  
赫宰听着，眼里划过一瞬的黯淡，再若无其事道：“问这个做什么。”  
“我只是想搞清楚…”小奶片嘟囔着，“在我失去记忆以前，咱们三个到底是什么关系？”  
赫宰不知该如何回应，思索了片刻才说：“你很像他，又不是他。”  
“那…她也会像我一样说方言吗？”  
赫宰点头又摇头，毕竟自东海成为公众人物后，便改掉了以往说话时的口癖。虽然口齿不比专业的主持人清晰，但也较之他小时候要长进很多了。  
这其中，亦有不少赫宰的功劳。年少时无数个日夜，他都陪在彼时的东海身边，教他如何写字说话。  
只是现如今，赫宰不想记忆清零的东海再为世俗的规矩改变自己，兜兜转转，他所求的，唯有东海可以只做自己想做的事。  
但小奶片比赫宰想象中的还要贴心许多，竟说道：“如果她不讲方言，那我也会学着说好普通话。”  
“为什么？”  
“您答应我，听了我的话，可不能笑我傻。”东海这样说着时，脸颊染上绯红，“因为您说我像她，所以如果我变得更像她了，您每次看到我，就像小妈妈还陪在您身边一样，也不会伤心到生病了。”只是这样的温柔也有小孩子脾气的前提，“事先声明，小爸爸要搞清楚，陪着您的人是我，不是她哦！再像她，都不是她，而是我~”  
赫宰忍俊不禁，却又在轻笑之间生出些泪意，他不明白，自己究竟有哪里好到要海海每一次都为他着想。  
“乖宝贝，我当然分得清你们。”  
正是因为分得清，才叫赫宰心中的痛楚久久无法痊愈。  
“那要是小妈妈她反悔了，又回来找您，您会不要我吗？”  
但如今的东海怎知，过去、现在、未来，赫宰身边的人都只有他一个。  
赫宰已有些不愿继续这个话题了，却听东海又道：“如果小妈妈不回来了，那我就陪着您，直到我和小爸爸都变成白头发的老爷爷，我也会非常喜欢您的。”

只这些字眼，便叫赫宰闪回昔年在慕尼黑的雪夜，东海向他求婚过后，也是如此真挚地说道：“赫宰，你答应我好不好，到我们两个老到满头白发的时候，你还一直一直都在我身边，一辈子都不离开我。”

赫宰还记得，他的回应是：“如果下辈子有幸再与你相遇，我还会叫住你，李东海，也请你快点认出我。”

可惜时光荏苒，从二十代初一路走到二十代的末尾，赫宰人近而立之年，却越发觉得，那些美好的时光就让它永远停驻在过去。  
他不需要东海再认出他，也不要心爱的人回忆起那往后发生过的一幕幕悲欢离合。

但听小奶片的一字一句都饱含稚嫩的情真，连赫宰也觉得陌生，就好像自己真的在和过去的东海深陷于爱河，便管不住决堤的泪腺，伏在对方的肩上闷声道：“爸爸怎么会不要你。”  
“那您要答应我哦。”东海哪会知道面前的男人究竟怀抱着怎样的沉痛与不舍，“反正，就算小妈妈回来了，我也会告诉她，我才是小爸爸的新娘，这里已经没有她的位置了。”  
傻孩子如怄气般的话语，换来赫宰含糊的回应：“我心里从没有过除你以外的任何人。”  
人类，究竟是先有灵魂后有载体，还是载体比灵魂更先一步诞生？  
赫宰实在搞不清楚，但唯一可以确定的是，他不愿再和现在的东海聊起过去的事，每一次提及那些旧时回忆，都像有刀子割在他的心脏上：“其实你根本不用担心。”  
“？”  
“他不会回来了。”赫宰长吁一口气，抬起头时，眼里已不见泪水，“他已经去了另一个世界。”  
“啊…”小奶片这才自知说错了太多话，忙道歉，“我不知道，那、那…对不起，小爸爸，我不该…”  
见东海如此无措，赫宰轻轻抚着眼前漂亮如初的脸蛋，温柔道：“他是心甘情愿离开这个人间的，所以我们再也不要提起他，就让他走得没有牵挂，好吗？”  
东海点点头，眼泪却毫无意识地夺眶而出。

他有些害怕，在小爸爸的爱里，他可以赢过已故的人吗？

可是爱情从不论输赢，东海明白的，所以他也得学着像个大人一样，不去计较那些有的没的，而是把心相奉、因爱才爱。


End file.
